The Variant
by Samus21
Summary: A young faunus is visited by some beings that bestow upon him the power of the gamer my first fanfic that I have written reviews would be happily accepted
1. Chapter 1

The Varriant

Vale

feb 22 ,2:37 am

Madam Villanias Orphange

Two smokey forms stand over a bed; examining the young man who occupies said bed.

"Is this really him?"

"It appears so,its the least we can do for what he'll do for the world.' the second responded.

"Well I understand that but I'm supprised that of all things its a fannus thats gonna make or break humanity."

Chuckling the first form responds,"Fair enough, but we have a job to do."

"Yeah yeah yeah"said the second raising his hand at the same time as the first both of thier hands seeming to drain the color from the room around them,only for the color to come rushing back with a snap. CRRSHACKKK!

Only to find that they were gone leaving no sign of them being there other than the faint red glow surrounding the boy that quickly faded away.

Garleck

8:58 AM

Rolling over in bed in his sleep left him with a rude awakening as he woke up to his head slamming against the floor."Shit,that... hurt?"he said rubbing his head as the pain he felt was now completly gone,only to now notice what apeared to be a notifacation on his scroll; execpt his scoll couldnt float, not to mention the notifacation didnt make any sence at looking over the red box floating just in arms reach he read the details.

 **You Have Rested In A Bed And Recovered All HP/AP And All Minor Ailments**

 **+100%HP**

 **+100% AP**

Behind that on there was another

 **You have taken 5 DMG**

After reading each of them they disapeared.

"HP?AP? The fuck is going on?", looking at the clock and seeing the time and deciding it was to early to deal with he goes back to bed.

'2 Hours Later'

Waking up yet again he saw the same notifacation.

 **You Have Rested In A Bed And Recovered All HP/AP And All Minor Ailments**

 **+100%HP**

 **+100% AP**

After reading the new notifacation it again dissapeared.

"Great Oum, whats going on?" he asked no one in particular. Deciding that this was a problem for later he went to the bathroom; taking a shower and getting dressed. Looking in the miror the faunus saw his reflecion, admiring his reflection for the sharp face and brownish black down like hair and angular ears, along with his thin if not frail body that stood a heathy 5'3" considered on average side of tall. A knock was heard from outside his room,"Gareck...you need to get up its past 11 we still have to do the shopping today."

"Alright, alright"he said walking to the door and opening it;to be greeted with the sight of a 10 year old girl that stood half a foot shorter than him with near the same features, wearing a light red summer dress with a beige vest.

"Come on the Matron doesnt ask for much the least you can do is wake up on time."she said exasperated. "This is the third time this week that you've woken up late for chores"

Rubbing the side of his head sheepeshly he replied,"Sorry Gwen, I had a wierd morning today and Im not to sure whats going on." he said thinking back to te sceens that had popped up.

Raising an eyebrow she responed,"Like what?"

"Well..", he said thinking about what happened,"I think I unlocked my semblence maybe?"

She looked at him slack jawwed,"Explain, now."she more demanded than anything.

"Well you know what the notifacations on our scrolls look like?"

"Yeah? But what does that have to do with this?"

He raised his hand in a stopping motion as he continued to explain,"You remember how my scroll broke last week right?"

"of course Cardin and his freinds beat you up and it broke during the fight."

"Yeah.. so this morning I woke up and had these floating sceens that looked kind of simalair to the message boxes on the scoll, one of whic told me that I was, I dont know healed, but the other said that I took damage after I fell out of bed."

"Sure your not just going crazy", she joked.

'I dont know to be honest." he said simply.

Seeing how he didnt joke back like usual she could tell he wasnt being funny."Wait were you being serious?"

Rolling his eyes,"No I just love to mess with you. YES, I'm being serious!"

"Well then, I guess we should get you checked out,by a doctor or soething."

"It couldnt hurt I guess."

"Tets go talk to the Madam then"

"Yeah lets go"

 **New Quest Added**

 **Am I Batshit Crazzy or Naw?**

 **[ ] Go to a clinic and get your (crazy or not) ass checked out**

 **Quest Reward**

 **1000 EXP**

Shocked he read through his new notifacation and became even more confused,"Soooo, new stuff, I uh apperently get quests; and on a lesser note theres a lot of swearing in this that I'm not sure I like."

 **Profanity Filter set to -Medium-**

"What? Ok so apperantly theres a profanity filter as well."

Stone faced Gwen looked at him, "Quests? Filter? What do you mean?"

"Well when we decided to go get a check up a got a quest to go to the doctor to see whether or not Im crazy, as far as the filter I have no clue."

-3 hours leater -

Vale clinic #7

"Well mister Gareck was it? It seems your arua is indeed unlocked so it very well could have been your semblence as I'm not finding any problems with your mental health"

 **Quest Update**

 **Am I Batshit Crazy or Naw?**

 **[x] go to a clinic and get your (crazy or not) a** checked out**

 **Quest Reward**

 **1000 EXP**

 **Collect Reward?**

 **Y/N**

"Ok this just keeps getting wierder"he said hitting the y button.

 **You Have leveled up - lvl 2**

"Wait I have levels...OH SHIT I THINK I GOT IT"he said like a giddy school girl.

The doctor still in the room,"Think you have what Mr Garreck?"

"I think I figured out my semblence"

"Alright then whats your hypotheisis?"

"Have you every played an RPG like D&G or Remanet Online?"

Not seeing where this was going the Doctor responded with a facetious tone,"I have but what pray tell would this have to do with your semblence my good sir."

"Well I think it makes me like one of the charecters in those"

A little taken back he thought it over and then asked, "And how did you come to such a conclusion?"

"Well I just got a notifacation that I not only completed a quest but I also leveled up so thats the only thing i can think would be possible especially since you just informed me of my clean bill of mental health."

 **Stat Increase - Wisdom + 1 Perm**

 **For coming to the correct conclusion of your new semblence you have gained one point to the Wisdom Stat**

"And that confirms it right there I just got a stat point for figuring that out."

"Well that is most interesting, if your a game charecter can you check your stats then?"

"I dont know let me try; info,information,attributes,status."

 **Gareck Black**

 **lvl 2**

 **Hp - 116/116 - regen 1.16 per min**

 **AP - 118/118 - regen 2.36 per min**

 **XP - 0/2000**

 **STR - 3**

 **VIT - 6**

 **DEX - 15**

 **INT - 7**

 **WIS - 8**

 **CHA - 4**

 **POINTS - 5**

 **MONEY -100 - LIEN**


	2. Sorry

Hey so just want to put an fyi out here I should have the second chapter out in about a week or so but just so everyone knows I'll be posting more regularly after this (Believe it or not I got into a car accident back in the beginning of November and my laptop broke during the crash and I just got it replaced the other day)


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Well, I kinda got bored and finished this a lot faster than I thought I would so yay?**

 **On another note responding to the reviews**

 **Merendinoemiliano**

 **thanks for the interest and as of right now I haven't decided on any of the romance stuff maybe I'll hold a poll for it or something but as of this moment there's nothing set in stone.**

 **Guest review #1**

 **first off no I didn't get my new laptop as a present and I didn't pay for it either, I had it warrantied and as surprised as I was it was covered, I only had to pay shipping to send in my old one**

 **Guest review #2**

 **As for whether or not he's related to Murcery - maybe; maybe not you'll have to wait and see**

 **Gareck Black**

 **Race - Fanus -Avian**

 **Title - N/A**

 **LVL 2**

 **Hp - 116/116 - regen 1.16 per min**

 **AP - 118/118 - regen 2.36 per min**

 **XP - 0/2000**

 **STR - 3**

 **VIT - 6**

 **DEX - 15**

 **INT - 7**

 **WIS - 8**

 **CHA - 4**

 **POINTS - 5**

 **MONEY -100 - LIEN**

"Well that actually kind of makes sense to me," I said to the doctor looking over my stat page.

"What do you see Mr. Gareck?"

"Its ... Well, a stat page just like I would have expected. I kind of feel weird finding my abilities just being numbered though"

"Huh, well is there anything else you required help with today as I still have a few other patients today"

"No, thank you, doctor, I'm sure if I spend some time with this can figure it out"

\- 30 min later in a nearby park-

'I guess I should see what each of these do.', he thought to himself as he pushed each of the individual stats.

 **STR**

 **Representation of how strong someone is**

 **-Each point grants 5kg(12lbs)to carrying capacity**

 **-Each point allows for another 1 point of damage with unarmed attacks**

 **VIT**

 **Shows how much stamina ones body has as well as how much the body can handle before giving out.**

 **-At each level up gain 10+VIT HP**

 **DEX**

 **A measure of reflex and Accuracy one's body can handle.**

 **-Each point grants 2% speed increase**

 **-Each point grants 1 % flexibility and accuracy**

 **INT**

 **A measure of one's ability to understand new information and strength of one's aura**

 **-Each point grants 1% to aura strength**

 **\- Each point gives .01% more of a chance of understanding new information**

 **WIS**

 **Directly linked to the amount of one's aura as well as their ability to use knowledge for the best use.**

 **-At each level up gain 10+WIS AP**

 **CHA**

 **How well one is either able to convince, persuade, intimidate or befriend others.**

 **-Each point grants 1% chance in social situations(other factors take place in such situations as well. EX: relationship, how outlandish or relative perceived strength)**

 **POINTS**

 **Amount of unallocated stat points remaining**

 **MONEY**

 **Really? You need help with this?**

Looking at the last one I chuckle to my self, "Well don't know what I was expecting there." thinking for a bit 'I have a few options'

As soon as I thought the word a new menu appeared.

 **Audio**

 **Visual**

 **Gameplay**

'Huh, so there is more than just the stat page' I thought pressing the gameplay option.

 **\- Difficulty - Locked**

 **\- Commands - Verbal & Mental**

 **\- Auto Targeting- Locked**

 **\- Profanity Filter - Medium**

'Well, not much for me to change.' I said, as I set the commands to Mental only and closed the menu. Thinking about the newly discovered options menu I tried for something a little more basic, 'Menu?' To be greeted with a smaller screen with a few more options to choose from.

 **Status**

 **Inventory**

 **Skills**

 **Perks**

 **Options**

'Perks? What would I have for that?' I thought before that opening the option.

 **Fanus Ancestry(Hawk)**

 **Due to your fanus blood, you have supremely enhanced senses**

 **100% better lowlight vision**

 **200% better sense of smell**

 **\+ 2 DEX per LVL**

'Well, never would have thought my race would have given me a perk, well on to other things lets check out my skills.'

 **Offensive**

 **Defensive**

 **Utilitarian**

'Huh, I didn't expect it to be categorized.', I thought as I pressed the offensive option for a blank screen to appear. 'Makes sense I have no idea how to fight' I thought to myself as I checked the other options.

 **Defensive**

 **Gamers Body(LVL MAX)**

 **passive**

 **Grants the user a body as if he were a game character, making any damage taken vanish and reduce from HP instead when reduced to 10% of HP or less this effect is negated and all further damage becomes permanent. this skill will not activate again until reaching 100% HP again.**

 **Gamers Mind(LVL MAX)**

 **passive**

 **Grants the user a layer of mental protection that negates mental trauma and can calm the user as if they were really playing a game.**

'So I don't get wounds unless I'm below 10 % but then the healing things gone till I completely recover ok then so I still need to be careful or when I am in trouble ill really be fucked'. Thinking back to the other skill lists I try the next one.

'Huh nothing under the utilitarian list either' well lets check out the inventory' he thought opening it up; to find a red screen filled with a grid-like pattern with all the boxes empty off to the right and off to the left a representation of him with several boxes which were on top of the avatar three of which were filled with his clothing; shoes pants and shirt other than those there were another three one which appeared to be for a hat and the other two for what he could guess would be for weapons

'Well let's see how this works' I thought getting up from the bench I was at to look for something I could test the inventory with. Grabbing a random stick in the park I poked it at the screen and suddenly it was as if there was never anything there, to begin with. Now looking back at my inventory screen and finding there was, in fact, the icon of the stick, I pressed on it, with it bringing up a new screen.

 **Stick**

 **Once grew off a tree in one of Vales many Parks**

 **Dmg = Str*1.1**

 **Durability 1/1**

'Okay good to know that everything has a description I wonder if I need to use the inventory to see them though as I was thinking about this I stared at a nearby tree and after looking at it for a few minutes taking in its details then I felt a slight drain to my energy, which was quickly followed by a new notification.

 **New Skill Created**

 **Observe(LVL 1 - 1/10) Utilitarian**

 **Cost 5 AP**

 **A skill to derive information from a person/creature/object the more powerful the target is the less information will be obtained from it. leveling up this skill will allow more information from powerful targets of the skill.**

After that, there was another window

 **Tree**

 **A random tree in one of Vales parks**

 **What you couldn't figure that out?**

 **Also, it's made of wood.**

"Well that's useful although it seems a little snarky, well if that's how its gonna be I can deal with that, its a small trade-off"

"whats a small trade-off?"

Jumping at the question I look up to be greeted by a little old lady sitting across from me on the bench "Oh, nothing just... thinking out loud?"

 **New Skill Created**

 **Lying(LVL 1 - 1/10) Utilitarian**

 **With practice, you can lie and make your words sound like gods honest truth, but right now you couldn't lie to a rock**

 **+icreaces Cha stat by 1% when lying**

 _ ***anime sweatdrop***_

"Really... well if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"well I don't see the harm, I just unlocked my semblence today and I was thinking about it, that's all"

"ahh, makes sense I had to think about the uses of mine when I first go it as well"

"Yeah, I just woke up and poof there it was you know? wait a minute what time is it"

"Oh, id say about 1 - 1:30 ish, why you have somewhere to be young man?"

sighing I reply, "Yeah I'm supposed to do the shopping for the orphanage today, so id best get going, it was nice talking to you though."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and that's why you are leaving so soon in the conversation right?" she teased him

"Fair point, well I'd better get going, or ill get an ear full from the matron"

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **And scene...**

 **Well it could have been longer but the next**

 **few chapters should be more intersting**

 **Also Happy New Years!**


End file.
